Misadventure
Misadventure (known on YouTube as Microsoft Sam and the Speakonia Gang's Misadventure) was to be a four-part comedy miniseries on YouTube created by Thunderbirds101 that was to feature the voices of Speakonia in their misadventures on Earth 2, as well as space. Only the first two parts were released to the public, but they have since been removed. The series has been cancelled. Major Plot Elements Part 1 Microsoft Sam, Microsoft Mike, and Radar Overseer Scotty must answer to the Space Station Chief of Security Bob after an incident in the Space Station tavern. A confrontation ensues and becomes violent after Scotty has his testicles blasted off by Bob's machine gun turret. Mike secretly activates the chute to get to the escape pods, and Sam activates the self-destruct sequence for the Station. Sam, Scotty and Mike escape to Earth 2, while the entire Space Station is destroyed in a huge explosion. Part 2 Sam and Mike search ROFL City on Earth 2 for a surgeon to help Scotty get a new set of testicles. However, through an elaborate trap, they come under attack by Microsoft Mary, who survived the Space Station explosion but has now been mutated in a Spitter from Left 4 Dead 2. A confrontation ensues, resulting in the destruction of the hospital Scotty is in, while Mary, or whatever is left of her, unleashes a hoard of her Tux Clone Soldiers on Sam and Mike, who scramble to escape from the planet but are greeted by hostile TIE Diarrhea Fighters in the orbit of Earth 2. Part 3 The epic battle in orbit above in Earth 2 ends with Sam and Mike victorious and they escape. Unknown to Sam and Mike, the Tux Clones have captured Radar Overseer Scotty and begin brutally interrogating him. From Scotty, they obtain the coordinates of "Planet IWAY," and prepare a massive invasion force to attack. Before they can invade however, the leader of Planet IWAY, King Domingo0022, orders the IWAY Fleet to engage the hostile Tux Fleet. An epic space battle commences, but it is soon realized that the IWAY Fleet cannot hold. The IWAY Fleet crumbles, but Microsoft Sam prepares to use one last weapon at his disposal: An EMP Missile. Part 4 The EMP Missile cripples all ships in orbit around Planet IWAY, including Mary's Star Destroyer. Her flagship crashes onto the planet's surface, and she is killed. However, the Tux Commander, still lives, and rounds up whatever clones remain and prepare for a land attack. Scotty is rescued from the remains of the ship, but is mentally unstable. Microsoft Sam and Mike must kill the Tux Commander once and for all, before he finds the Golden IWAY Cookies storage building, where hundreds upon hundreds are hidden, and uses the power to become invincible. It is believed that Microsoft Mary, who was killed in the beginning of the episode, was in fact Linux Anna in disguise, judging by her armies of Tux clones and also by a communication detected by Wonka0111's Asteroid Fortress during the invasion of Earth 2, but this has not been confirmed. Cancellation Thunderbirds101 never continued the series due to a lack of interest. However, many elements of the series (Tux Clone Soldiers, TIE Diarrhea Fighters, the IWAY Fleet, the Tux Commander) spawned elements for the War Trilogy (the Communist Linux Penguin Army and Commander Ubuntux, for example). Category:Microsoft Voices Category:Series Category:Cancelled Series